


White Noise

by tincat227



Series: Benthan AU [3]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Soul Bond
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227
Summary: Something went wrong when you met your soulmate.





	White Noise

“解决他，Prospero。”  
_“我做不到…Hamlet，我觉得他是…”_  
“你还在等什么？他是那个技术支援，解决掉他，然后找到他的头儿或是队员。”  
_“…我的灵魂伴侣。该死，我做不到！”_  
“等等，你说什么？真的吗？这个时候？！”  
_“我知道。”_  
“哈，好极了，真是好极了！你真会选时间！”  
**“一分钟内我能赶到那里去，需要我帮忙搞定吗？还有，我觉得我们的Prospero现在可以改名成Romeo了。”**  
“Ariel，现在不是说笑的时候。”  
_“你原地不动，Ariel。我会…想到其它办法的。”_  
“老天爷啊，当真吗？！”  
**“放松点，Hamlet。”**  
“我来提醒你一句，这件事你该怎么写进你的报告里？”  
**“好吧，明白，不打扰您了。”**  
……  
**“够了，我去接应你，Prospero。不能再拖下去了。”**  
_“你别动他。”_  
**“哦，多感人啊。嘿，Hamlet，你觉得呢？”**  
“唔…”  
**“很好，二比一。Hamlet也站在我这边。我向你保证没事的，我动作很快。”**  
_“ARIEL！我是不会……不！！”_

——————————

“我想，我们不必互相介绍了。” Sloane开口道，挥了挥手示意Ethan坐下。  
“是的，局长女士。”Ethan僵硬地说，但他尽量不让任何情绪展示在自己的脸上，尽可能淡定地应对这位雷厉风行的CIA局长。  
“首先，我想说一句，恭喜你。”  
“呃，谢谢。”  
“接下来我就闲话少说， Agent Dunn是我们的一个重要资产…你不能在众目睽睽之下绑架他。”  
“我没有…”Sloane瞪了他一眼，Ethan没再反驳下去。  
“我能理解你迫切想和Dunn见面以及保护他的心情，我也是过来人。”Sloane说。  
Ethan没有料到Sloane会对他说这种话，无论是真是假，这确实勾起了他的好奇心。他压下想要挑眉的冲动。  
“我已经跟Alan谈过了，然后我们都达成一致意见。”  
“那你们商量的结果是？”  
“我们可以特别为你们安排一次调动转职。类似的人事调动也不是没有先例，我们都理解你们的特殊情况。不过…”她停住，抿了一下嘴，“在你之前，我也跟Dunn说过这次调动安排，他对此的态度是不明确的，他向我表示他还需要考虑。”  
_为什么？！_  
Ethan想向他的灵魂伴侣质问，但是他做不到，因为他跟Benjamin之间的灵魂联结根本就没有连接成功，他连最基本的凭着本能的直觉搜寻追踪Benjamin所在的位置也做不到。Ethan只能从他们之间那未完成的灵魂联结偶尔感受到从Benjamin那里传过来的极弱的情绪。  
若是在一般情况下，他们早该亲密无间、心灵相通了，按照惯例他们甚至可以申请假期整日整夜黏在一起。  
_如果是在一般情况下的话。_  
Sloane说的话对Ethan的打击还不是很大，最痛苦的是，Ethan想到Benjamin可能不想要他作为自己的灵魂伴侣。  
“他还说了什么？”最终，Ethan知道自己不得不开口问道。  
“Dunn说，他还是想跟你谈一下。”Ethan听到后竖起了耳朵。  
Sloane放轻了说话的声音，继续道：“作为第三方，我可以直白的说，我只是个传话人罢了。”  
说完，她拿起一支笔在手边的记事簿写下了几行字，并撕下那页纸，将字条递给了Ethan。  
“明白了吧？这个时间和地点，去见他吧。还有，祝你好运。”

Ethan盯着手里的字条好一会儿，才把它折起来放进衣袋里。  
天在下雨，淅淅沥沥的小雨，Ethan叹了口气，想着自己到底是哪里做错了，或者是哪里错了。  
_Benjamin也注意到这片下雨的天空吗？_Ethan突然想到。  
Ethan尝试从他跟Benjamin之间的灵魂联结感受到任何东西，但是他再次失败了，尽管他感受到不是虚无，但感觉到白噪声般的模糊印象却让他感到更加难受。  
他冒着雨，走进了三三两两的人群中。雨声刚好盖过他脑里的微弱的白噪声。

**Author's Note:**

> 1、由最初的对话段子扩写出来的，没有想到写着写着，变成了这种走向。  
2、设定是Ethan和Benji是两个不同组织的特工，他们在执行任务时相遇了。Ethan隶属IMF，Benji隶属CIA。  
3、开头的对话里正常字体为Brandt，代号Hamlet，来自《哈姆雷特》；斜体为Ethan，代号Prospero和Romeo，来自《暴风雨》和《罗密欧与朱丽叶》；粗体为Ilsa，代号Ariel，来自《暴风雨》。


End file.
